The RNA present in the DNA isolated from purified coliphage T5 will be characterized and its function studied. Preliminary results suggest that DNA isolated from Herpes Simplex Virus also contains RNA and it is proposed to verify this finding and to extend it. The possibility that coliphage T5 contains an RNA polymerase will be investigated.